The Possibility of the Improbable
by Jayden Scott
Summary: I have no excuse for this story or pairing. Crossover between Trillian/Sam Carter Stargate . Contains depictions of two women in graphic loving situations.


**Title: The Possibility of the Improbable  
**

**Pairing: Trillian/Sam Carter  
**

**Disclaimer: Neither the Guide, nor Stargate franchise are mine. Damn.  
**

**A/N: I have absolutely no excuse for this pairing or this story except my own twisted sense of humor. As always, any feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

_According to the entry on the Infinite Improbability Drive, the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy has this to say about the existence of parallel universes._

_Every time you use the Infinite Improbability Drive, your ship, and consequently you are launched through every possible point in space and time. The likelihood that you will end up landing in a universe paralleling your own is four billion, eight hundred and ninety-seven million, six hundred twenty thousand, five hundred and seventeen to one, against. In fact, by a startling coincidence that is the exact same chance that you will be struck by lightning while eating the gall bladder of a three-legged cow while sitting on the head of those bendy giraffes found in the bags of fast food kid's meals._

_Should you find yourself trapped in an alternate universe, Don't Panic. Spend the next twenty-four hours exploring the vast and subtle differences between it and your home universe before engaging the Improbability Drive again. Chances are in your favor that you will return to your universe of origin, although there is a slight possibility that you will turn irretrievably into a tomato._

That was exactly how the Heart of Gold ended up orbiting an Earth that had not been destroyed by the Vogons to make way for a hyperspace express route, and precisely how Trillian ended up in the bed of a stunningly attractive blonde Air Force Captain.

With Ford and Arthur on a quest for a real cup of tea and Zaphod searching for his newest female conquest, Trillian was left to her own devices to wander the Earth. She could not return to her hometown for fear of seeing her parallel self, which would be far too weird even for her, so she traveled to Colorado Springs simply because she had never been there before.

Trillian had been intrigued by the attractive blond woman on the motorcycle, even further intrigued after talking to her discovered they shared both possessed degrees in astrophysics and mathematics. But how she had ended up in Captain Samantha Carter's bed was not nearly as interesting or important as what happened once she was already in it.

Clothing had quickly been shed on the way to the bedroom in between hungry kisses and greedy touches. Sam had gently pushed Trillian back onto the bed, climbing on top of her, straddling her hips. Reaching up, Trillian pulled her closer so that they lay stomach to stomach, breasts touching, lips and mouths devouring one another. This is what she meant when she said she wanted adventure, Trillian decided.

The wetness between her legs pooled as Sam pinned her hands above her head and blazed a searing trail from the hollow of her neck stopping just short of her navel. Colors flashed behind Trillian's eyes: white, red, and one unseen as she rolled her hips attempting to relieve the torturously pleasant ache between her legs.

But Sam had other ideas. She continued to tease, this time gingerly taking first Trillian's left nipple between her front teeth and flickering her tongue over it before switching to the right. The attention lavished on her breasts elicited a low throaty moan from Trillian.

"Please," Trillian squirmed, trapped by Sam's powerfully blue eyes. "Sam, Please." She pleaded again.

"No, not yet." Sam grinned wolfishly and captured her lips once again, nipping her lower lip and sucking on the tip of her tongue.

Trillian's hips bucked involuntarily in reaction. Desire heated her from her core outwards, radiating to the tips of her fingers. She was lightheaded, dazed and panting. "Please, come on please, Sam." She all but whimpered. She had never been with anyone as forceful as this blond woman; she loved it. Every time she struggled against the grip Sam had on her wrists only to find herself still firmly pinned, a surge of pleasure sparked from her groin that simultaneously shot through every cell in her body.

Just when she was certain that she had reached her limit and would most surely die from pleasure overload and denial, Sam released her wrists and entered her with two fingers.

Trillian cried out, her eyes rolling back into her head and her back arched. She closed around Sam's fingers as she thrust, agonizingly slowly. Unable to stand the slow, suffering rhythm, she bucked her hips, encouraging her to go faster. Sam obliged, and lowered her head. The first flick of her tongue sent Trillian into the quaking spasm of an orgasm and then another. She kept riding the blond woman's fingers until she could not no longer stand it and collapsed with a final scream, quivering.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found that Sam had drawn herself up next to her and was gazing down at her face. She wound her fingers in Trillian's dark hair and was smiling smugly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"F-…" She attempted to speak, but her mouth was dry as if she and been eating cotton. She swallowed hard to moisten it. "Fine." Trillian managed, lifting her hand to trace delicate circles around the other woman's navel. "But I do believe it is my turn." She grinned and rolled Sam onto her back.

Hours later, they had collapsed together both exhausted and sated. The room smell of musk and sex and sweat, but not unpleasantly so. Trillian rested her head on Sam's chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. Sam wrapped her arms around the younger woman's shoulders, one hand playing idly in her hair.

"Will I see you again?" Sam asked, her tone forcibly nonchalant.

"It's not impossible," Trillian whispered, not at all feigning the regret in her tone that she most certainly felt. "It's just improbable."

_While the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy only has this to say on love, "Avoid whenever possible," it's entry on sex is also brief:_

_"Get whenever and wherever you can."_


End file.
